Dying is easy, it's living thats hard
by ClaimedByShadows
Summary: Yuki believed his curse was horrid. Until he met Tala. With Tala living with them, the Sohmas will learn there are far worse curses. Not one of the body but one of the mind. YukiCC WARNING: Yaio pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans, dude ima writing this at school, who says school doesn't have its perks lol.

I hope you enjoy this. The prologue will be a lil…. uh…fast…I guess. I do not own Fruits basket, even though they are not in it yet, I'm still saying it so don't sue, dammit!

Please review and I'll get up the first chapter as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

------------------

-Prologue- Who knew…

_'I've seen such horrid things.'_

* * *

The soccer ball rolled toward the end of the field.

"I'll get it!" he yelled, the eager child, the happy smile. It faded as he picked up the ball.

His dark sapphire eyes widened in horror.

_: 'Die bitch' the man growled pulling tight on the scarf around the young blondes neck, her eyes bulging, tears streaking down her cheeks as she claws at the scarf choking her.:_

He turned back to his friends pointing towards the two.

"Stop him, he's killing that lady!" he yelled to his friends, who merely gave him disgusted looks as they walked up and snatched the ball.

"Quit lying Tala," one said coldly, leaving the boy alone.

He looked back to find the image gone. He gulped slightly and ran off after his friends.

* * *

_'But I was the only one who saw them…. The only one! Why?'__

* * *

_

He ran laughing to the top of the hill, looking back to see if his new friend had kept up.

"Ta-kun?"

He called from the hill. A chill swept up his back and he turned around, his sapphire eyes locking on the old figure hanging from the tree.

_: 'Goodbye.' The word hissed from the old woman's lips as her body went still, swinging back and forth from the tree, the branch creaking from each swing of the rope.:_

He stared at the tree, as his friend ran up to join him. The older boy pointed at the old tree, his face set in a grin. He took no notice of his companions fear.

"The old hag who lived at the base of the hill hung herself up here. Papa said she was swinging from that branch when they found her."

* * *

_'No one ever believed me……no one. Why is living so hard?'_

* * *

He gave a cry of pain as the older boys foot connected with his chest.

"Freak! Quit lying!" they growled.

"You're a liar, Tala! No one died here!"

"Get going!"

He crawled to his feet and started running, his back whipping around his face, tears stinging the new scrapes.

'Why can't they see it too?' he thought angrily, his chest burning, but he refused to stop running. "Why can only I see these thing! Why is living so hard?"

He stopped collapsing to his knees. A silent voice in the back of his head screamed the answer, whispering it again like a lullaby.

* * *

_'I finally now understand. Living is so hard…because dying is so easy…it's so simple.'_

* * *

He smiled and laughed wordlessly, the click of the blade an endless echo in the empty woods. The branches scratched at his pale face, pulled at his hair as he graced the cold forest, as if they were trying as hard as they could to keep him from going further.

"Soon, it'll be over," he whispered stepping into a clearing.

A garden lay at him feet. He smiled as he went to his knees placing his hand against the soft wet ground.

He slid the blade out, pressing the coldness against his skin. It felt cool as if it called to what burned beneath the skin.

"I won't have to see it anymore…"

The blade bit into the skin of his pale wrist, the blade digging deeper and deeper as he moved it. Back and forth, back and forth.

Sawing as his wrist, until his world began to gray. Blood dripped like a crimson fountain, bright against the paleness of his skin. The meat torn, bone white amongst the red.

The blade fell with a soft sound as it hit the ground. He sat on his knees staring at the ground, his other hand cradling his wounded. A bare smile graced his lips, his world darkening around the corners.

"Who knew…" he whispered. "Dying…could… be so easy…?"

His mind began to flee as he felt his heart flutter and strain, craving for what he was giving away to the silence.

* * *

_'I knew…'_

* * *

There it is for now! Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't understand, it'll be made clearer as the chapters advance. I have to go now my teachers breathing down my neck. Later days!

-Menou-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Darkness in the cold

Yuki smiled at Tohru as he slipped on his shoes.

"I'll get some things from the garden for dinner Ms.Honda," he said softly. "You don't need to be out in the cold. It's too wet, you'll get sicker."

Tohru nodded, but frowned slightly.

"All right…but I'm still cooking dinner," she said hopefully, not allowing a fractioned cold to stop her from doing her job for the Sohmas. Yuki couldn't help but hold in a chuckle.

He nodded and disappeared out the door closing it firmly behind him. He looked up at the sky. It was a pale gray, a shade only reached when late fall had settled in. His garden would be done soon, as it grew colder.

The gray of the fall sky usually calmed him, today it didn't. The air seemed thick, the wind harsh and cold.

He rubbed his hands together lightly and headed off towards his secret base.

* * *

_'It's so cold now…but it's so nice, I can't feel the pain anymore…'_

He stared up at the sky, a shy smile set on his face. The sky seemed so far away now, but closer too. Like it was reaching down.

_'Will you come and take me?' he thought, his eyes fading. 'Will an angel…come…for me?'_

A rustling sounded, but it was faint and distant to him. He felt the hands grab him, and his foggy mind suddenly filled with visions of laughter and happiness.

"Can you hear me?"

He smiled softly as the hands gathered him close, turned him. He found himself staring into the eyes of his angel.

"You did come…tenshi…" he whispered, closing his eyes, letting the cold take over, the visions fading into the shadows in his head.

* * *

Yuki reached the clearing of his secret base and froze dead in his tracks. The scattered leaves of gold and brown were stained with a starling red. Blood. The ground was seeping and soaked in blood.

Belonging to the still figure, lying beside the garden. A blade lay coated in blood near the figure. He could tell it was a boy, one his own age. Time seemed to stand still for a moment.

The scent of death lingered in the air, like a sweet sour candy he could roll on his tongue. He took a step forward, unconsciously, his mind not reacting, shocked by the heinous sight.

Then it all came, like a flash flood. He found his head, his heart beating against his ribs like a caged animal as fear welled up in him.

He didn't know who this person was, only that he was dying, and would die if he didn't help.

He raced forward grabbing him, seeing him move a fraction before he did. The boy smiled as he grabbed him. Yuki grabbed the boys' wrist, to stop the blood. He gathered him in his arms.

This boy was so light, so light, and so pale.

'Oh kami, don't die!' he thought, his mind frightened and racing for every possibility for this strangers life.

The boy turned his face to look up at him. And again, he smiled. He looked so happy.

"You'll be okay," Yuki said, trying to tell himself as well as the boy. "Can you hear me?"

"You did come…tenshi…"the boy whispered in a gentle voice. His sapphire eyes seemed to dim of lightly. Yuki started running, running as fast as he was able.

The scent of blood was choking, but it was endured. Stranger or not Yuki would not allow this person to die, not here.

"Hold on!" he whispered, pushing himself even harder, as he felt the boys skin grow cold against him.

* * *

**-That's all! -**

**Kyo: what! NOW WAY!**

**Yuki: looks down at his closes and frowns you can't leave it there….**

**Okay…for La-chan! And for you Yuki-kun!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Yuki sighted the house within minutes. Kyo stood out in the front yard, shirt off. He looked like he was training.

Yuki ran up behind Kyo, breathing heavily, his hand white from clenching so hard to the boy.

Kyo stopped punching at the air and a smirk fell over his face. He heard Yukis breathing and raised his fists, prepared to fight.

"So you came to me this time, rat bo…" he began and turned around his words cut off, eyes widening at the sight. "Who…"

"I don't know, call Hatori!" Yuki said, his voice raspy from running, but the fear in it signaled straight through to Kyo.

"Right," he said and ran inside, rushing past Tohru as she rushed down the stairs.

"Yuki?" she asked walking out the door.

Her face paled almost to the same shade of the boys skin, as she saw the two covered in blood. Yukis white shirt was a bright fresh crimson, fresh and sticky against his skin.

"Ms. Honda, please, help me," Yuki said rushing forewarn and laying the unconscious boy down. Tohru nodded and took off into the house, returning at almost ungodly speed with a blanket and bandages. Yuki took the bandages and began wrapping them as tightly as possible over the shredded flesh of the boy's wrist.

_'What's this…it hurts…its so dark! Someone! Kami, help me!'_

Tohru wrapped the blanket around the boy, trying to keep his frigid body warm. Yuki placed his fingers against the boy's neck. There was a pulse, but it was weak, frantic, like a dying butterfly trapped beneath glass.

"He's alive, Ms. Honda, we have to warm him up," Yuki said softly.

_'So cold…SOMEONE HELP!'_

_:"Tohru, just be yourself, you'll be fine…" The face of a young middle aged woman followed the words, then flashed to a young brunette crying by a hospital bed.:_

_'No…go away!'_

_:"Akito…am I really that strange? So strange, that we have to hide it from everyone?_

_An older boy walked toward the window looking down at the owner of the memory._

_"Yes, you are that strange. A boy who turns into a rat, what do you think people would say? They'd be disgusted, they couldn't stand you. They'd hate you.":_

_'No more…no more, no more! Please!'_

The images began to fade, the peaceful darkness settling in again.

_:"La-chan…!"_

_A young boy waved to him from the gates of the large house. Tala smiled and waved to the memories owner.:_

_'That's me…do I know this person? Why am I seeing this? Let me go! Don't touch me!'_

_:"Yuki-kun! Sayonara Yu-kun!":_

"Yu-kun?"

The words were breathed as Tala opened his eyes weakly, and wincing. The light was blinding compared to the darkness before. He stared up into it, the hands around his body fled, and with them the visions.

"Welcome back," said a male's voice. "You're going to be alright."

"Alright?" he whispered as darkness began to shroud the edges of his world again, then it all went black.

* * *

That's all for now, it's almost time to go. So tell me what you think. Hope you R/R. Later days. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- A fading soul

_'In the forest of your dreams there's a pool of red, red water. There's only silence.'_

Tala clenched the sheets in his fists stirring from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, the darkness of the room gentle and welcoming, warmth engulfing him. He turned his head slightly, fighting the dazed feeling he had.

A girl sat beside his bed, head resting beside his hand on the bed. He blinked a few times before his world fully focused. The shades on the window glimmered slightly telling him it was day. He tried to lift his hand only to find that his body wouldn't move.

He looked at his wrist, his eyes widening slightly. The very cuts he'd made to end his own life were stitched shut, the skin a translucent white. His veins looked dark against the paleness of his skin.

"No," he whispered, his voice horse and soft. The girl on the bed stirred. Her eyes fluttering open. She lifted her head, her eyes half lidded with sleep and worry. She looked at him locking turquoise eyes with his sapphire ones. A surprised gasp escaped her as she shot up.

"OH! Your awake!" she cried, both shocked and overjoyed at the same time. He winced at the sound of her voice, feeling queasy from the sudden pounding in his head. "Hold on. I'll get Hatori!"

He watched, unable to move as the girl ran out of the room. But it wasn't a long wait as a few moments later a group of people returned to the room. One walked over to his side.

The new stranger was a tall male, his face harsh and sculpted. He reached over to a bag lying on the floor beside the bed. A stethoscope hung around his neck, a metallic glimmering necklace.

"I'm surprised you're awake," he said, his voice void of most emotion as he stared down at him with harsh eyes. "Those drugs should have kept you out for at least another day."

"Drugs?" Tala asked, his voice barely audible.

The man, who Tala could only assume was Hatori, nodded. He looked at Talas wrist and picked it up, examining the stitches.

Normally Tala would have wrenched away from anyone who tried to touch him, but he had no way of getting away. Only to endure the floods of memories that bombarded him.

He let out a whimper bringing Hatoris eyes to rest on his face. He looked surprised seeing the boys sapphire eyes filled with disgust, and self loathing but most powerful of all, was the fear swimming in those jeweled depths.

"No one's going to hurt you," he said as he moved back from Tala, watching as the boys labored breathing returned to normal. It was as if his touch had sent the boy into a sort of attack.

"Why…?" he whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open to ask his question. "Why am I here?"

"You're safe now," the girl said stepping forward, her hand moving to sweep the bangs from his forehead.

"Don't touch me!" he managed to growl, a fearful growl, sounding more animal than human. "Why did you stop it!"

* * *

Tohru stared in shock at the boy. He was injured and heavy intoxicated with painkiller and sleeping aids Hatori had supplied but he was still able to stay awake but the oddest thing of all was that her was angry. 

She could see it in his eyes, he was angry about being with them. About being alive.

"St...stop what?" she managed to ask, though she was afraid she'd already come to a conclusion.

The boy turned his face away from them clenching his eyes shut and then reopened them, the ocean of emotions no longer full of anger but despair and pain.

"Why did you save me?" he whispered, his voice cracking as if he wanted to cry but was unable. "Why?"

Tohru felt her heart clench at the grief in the boys voice, and tears welled in her eyes.

A small growl was heard from behind her and Kyo pushed through to stand next to Tohru glaring at the boy, but even Kyo couldn't stand to look too long. It was as if everyone in the room could feel the intensity of the boys' scattered emotions.

Yuki could only stare, confusion welling up in him as well as curiosity. He could only ask 'why' as well. 'Why' would someone so young wish to die?

Hatori stepped forward, a needle in his hand. Yuki watched as the boys sapphire eyes locked onto him so quickly and so sharply it looked painful.

* * *

Tala tried to move his hand away from Hatori, not wanting to see anymore of the doctors' memories. Not wanting to know the mans pain. He found his arm just as heavy and deadened as before. 

Hatori glanced at the boy watching him and gently drew his arm out, pulling on the sheet it rested on, careful to avoid an unwanted touch. He smiled slightly seeing the boys' sudden look of shock at his actions. Quickly her inserted the needle into the boys arm and injected the drug.

He rose up throwing the needle into the trash and turned to the others.

"Tohru, you need to get some rest, Have Yuki or Kyo watch him for now," Hatori said to the girl and looked at the two boys with a serious stare. With those final words he left the room only to have one of the others follow him.

The girl, now Tohru, looked at the two boys with a small smile and shook her head. "You don't need to stay, I can watch him."

The one with orange hair snorted and shrugged uncaringly and left the room leaving the other boy to glare after him.

"Stupid Cat," he muttered and turned to Tohru. "Hatori wants you to rest Ms. Honda, I can watch him for now."

"Are you sure, Yuki?" she asked, sounding almost as worried as she had about him. The dark haired boy, Yuki, nodded and shooed her gently from the room and closed the door, only to take the seat that Tohru had once had.

Colors swirled in front of Talas eyes as he glanced over at Yuki. Sapphire eyes met Violet and he realized something. Once again he was seeing his angel. The edges of his world went dark and slowly began to fade in.

Yuki looked at Talas hand and covered it with his gently, surprising himself at the uncommon gesture, but was even more surprised as it brought a faint smile to the boys face.

_'My Tenshi,'_ Tala thought smiling. _'You are real…'_

His world faded black, as he lost sight of his tenshi and for the first time, fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_There you are…GAH! Gotta go the bell rinsg in like 2 minutes. Read and review. I'll update when I find some spare time…preferably outside computer class._**

**_Laters_**


End file.
